Home
by Brook Steller
Summary: Jamie and Eddie have a call to a four year old girl who was abused. They help her through the trauma she has been through and show her what a real home looks like.
1. Chapter 1

Eddie and Jamie were just finishing their shift at around 1:00 am.

"I am so ready to go home, put my feet up with a pizza and bowl of ice cream," Eddie told Jamie.

"Of course you are," Jamie retorted.

As their bantering continued they were dispatched over the radio to respond to a child in distress.

"12 David responding," Jamie reported and sped off to the scene.

"I hate these calls," Eddie stated

"Me too," Jamie agreed.

As they arrived on scene many other patrol cars were there.

"Hey Sarge what do we have," Jamie asked.

"Poor kid is in there, her father killed the mother, who was just left in the apartment and what I could see of the girl she looks pretty beat up. She's hiding in the corner and freaks when anyone comes near. Who knows where the father is and I don't want her around this. If you can try to get her out that would be a step in the right direction."

"You got it" Eddie sadly replied as Jamie shook his head in disgust.

They climbed the stairs up the brownstone apartment and into the putrid smelling house.

"My gosh Eddie, this poor girl!"

They continued down the hallway seeing the mothers dead body and trash everywhere. When they got to the end of the hallway an officer pointed to the room that he stood next to. Jamie and Eddie nodded and entered preparing themselves for what they were about to encounter. They looked around the room for a second trying to locate where they girl was. They heard a whimper and glanced at each other and headed to the corner next to the bed and saw the little girl about 4 years old, malnourished, bruised, and terrified. Jamie and Eddie crouched down next to the girl. She panicked and her breathing quickened and she tried to push herself back against the wall.

"Hey, hey it's okay you're safe now," Jamie soothed.

She tried hiding her face as silent tears feel from her face. Jamie looked back at Eddie. "Who the hell would do this," He questioned.

Eddie shook her head and looked toward the terrified girl.

"Don't we have a blanket in the car?" questioned Eddie.

"Yeah. I'll go get it" Jamie replied.

Jamie got up carefully trying not to startle the girl and walked out to get the blanket to hopefully comfort the girl. Eddie turned her attention back to the young girl.

"Hey my name is Eddie. Can you tell me your name?"

The girl just lifted her hidden face barely enough to take a glance at Eddie. Well I guess that's progress Eddie thought. Jamie entered back in and the girl hid her face again. Jamie squatted down giving Eddie the blanket.

"Can I give you this blanket sweetheart" Eddie questioned.

The girl once again looked up a bit. Eddie slowly reached out putting the blanket on the poorly clothed girl. The girl flinched but then settled into the soft cozy blanket.

"Would it be okay if I sat down next to you" asked Eddie.

The little girl nodded. Jamie smiled lightly knowing the girl was feeling a bit more comfortable. The officer who was standing outside the door walked in and the girl drew back into herself.

"It's okay, it's okay" Jamie tried to tell her.

The officer had a stuffed bunny that he kept in his patrol car to give to children who were experiencing something traumatic. He handed it to Jamie and quickly left seeing that he was stressing the girl out more. Jamie slowly gave the bunny to the girl. The girl looked up

"why" she asked innocently.

Jamie and Eddie hated that she even had that question.

"The officer gives bunnies to kids who need someone to hold, I think you could use one".

The little girl slowly took the bunny from Jamie.

"Thank you," she said softly.

"Would it be okay if Eddie or I carried you out to our car it's much warmer than in here?"

The little girl nodded hesitantly. Eddie went to lift the girl up with her blanket and bunny and the three of them headed for outside. Eddie felt that the little girl was very tense and shaking. She felt the girl flinch as they passed all the officers, detectives, and crime scene investigators. When they got to the car Eddie asked Jamie to find another blanket for the shaking girl. Eddie opened the car and got into to her usual spot. The girl relaxed a bit knowing that she was in the car away from everyone.

"I didn't get to learn your name. Do you think you could tell me now" Eddie questioned. "Emmie" she whispered.

"That's a pretty name" Eddie encouraged.

Jamie opened the other side of the patrol car with another blanket in hand. He draped it over the girl.

"I talked to sarge and he found that her father, Paul Wickman, and mother, Kate Wickman, had been arrested multiple times for murder, rape, and domestic violence. They somehow got off the hook each time." Eddie sighed and looked down at the sweet girl she was holding.

"Paul is the head of a mafia, he thinks that he will be coming back to find Emmie."

"Not if I have anything to say about it" Eddie exclaimed.

"Well she needs to get checked out and sarge doesn't want to take her to the hospital incase her father goes there, so I am going to take her to our apartment and Linda can come over and check her out".

Eddie nodded noticing that protocol was going out the window with this case. Jamie started the car and headed to their apartment.

When they arrived at their apartment Emmie was asleep, exhausted from the trauma she was and had experienced. Jamie got out of the car and went over to Eddie's door and opened it to grab Emmie while Eddie got out. When he lifted her up he noticed how light she was and it angered him. He took the blankets and tried to cover her with them again. Eddie and him went up to their apartment unlocking the door successfully keeping Emmie asleep. They went into the apartment and sat on the couch as Eddie called Linda to ask her to come over

"Eddie is everything okay" Linda asked in a panic knowing it was two in the morning.

"Jamie and I got a call on a 4 year old girl tonight, an extreme case of abuse and neglect. Long story short we can't take her to the hospital and were hoping you could come by and check her out".

"Yeah, of course where are you" she asked getting out of bed.

"The apartment"

"On my way"

Eddie set her phone down and went over to sit on the chair next to where Jamie was sitting holding Emmie.

"Did Sarge say what the plan was for her" She questioned.

"No, child protective services will come and get her in the morning I bet"

"Jamie this little girl has been through so much and we don't even know the start of it!"

"I know Ed."

"What do you think about if we tried to adopted her?"

"If you want to adopt her I am fine with it. We have a bedroom, I'm sure pops would love to babysit for us, and financially I think we can do it".

"How do we start this process?"

"I'll call Erin, and talk to sarge to see if we can keep her here instead of her going with DCS while we are going through the process."

They continued to discuss what they needed to do to prepare for this new chapter in their life as they heard a knock on the door. Eddie got up to go get it assuming it was Linda.

"Hey Linda, thanks for coming over"

"No problem"

Linda walked over to see the sleeping girl. All she could see was her face and it was all bruised. Jamie shifted Emmie to gently wake her. Emmie was startled and her eyes shot open and her breathing increased.

"Hey it's okay you're safe, Eddie and I are here."

Her breathing slowed but was still very nervous with being in an unfamiliar place and seeing a new lady in front of her.

"This is Linda she won't hurt you, she wants to make sure you are okay and that you can feel better." Eddie softly spoke. "Would it be okay if she asked you a few questions and looked to see if you are okay?"

Emmie shrugged not wanting to say no thinking that she would get hit.

Linda stepped up " How about I start with a few questions?"

"okay" Emmi replied softly

"How old are you?"

"four" she said meekly.

"Whats your favorite color?"

"pink"

"Thats mine too!"

Jamie and Eddie looked at each other hopeful that this would go alright.

"Does anything hurt?" Linda continued.

"Umm Im not sure" She whispered going closer to Jamie.

"Its okay if something does Linda can help you" Jamie said.

"All over hurts" she said with fear.

"Okay. Is it okay if I take a look" Linda asked trying to give Emmie all the control.

"She won't hurt you and if you say stop she will" Eddie added.

"C-can I stay here?" Emmie asked referring to Jamies lap.

"Of course sweet heart" Linda said.

Jamie adjusted her so she was facing Linda. Emmie tensed up.

"No one will hurt you" reminded Jamie.

Linda talked to her about what she was going to do. She wanted to start out just checking her face, arms and lower legs for bruising. The poor girl was covered in bruises, scars, and burn marks. They were all furious but stayed calm for Emmie.

"Nice job sweetie" Linda praised.

Linda continued to check for broken bones and checked to see if she had a concussion.

"From what I can tell without being at the hospital and using their equipment I would say she has a concussion, many past broken bones that were not taken care of, and a second degree burn".

"Emmie I need to ask you a personally question. Do you know what that means" Linda asked

Emmie shook her head.

"It means that this question may be something you don't want to talk about but it is important for me to know so I can help you the best I can"

Emmie nodded

"Has anyone touched you were they shouldn't"

Emmie automatically got teary eyed and clung to Jamie. Jamie, Linda, and Eddie looked at each other with anger and sadness for this little girl.

Jamie got up with Emmie who was becoming hysterical and walked around with her telling her she was safe and okay.

"I'm going to need to exam her" Linda sadly told Eddie.

Eddie nodded in understanding but furious that this all happened to Emmie.

"Do you want me to call Danny to have him go to the store to get some things for her"

"Thats a good idea, maybe he could find something to help sooth her"

Jamie had calmed her down to just a whimper. She still clung to Jamie tightly and held her bunny tight. He sat back down where he was before.

"I really need to look at where you were touched to make sure everything is okay would that be okay" Linda asked

Emmie's breathing became rapid again she started to rock back and forth to try to sooth herself clinging to her bunny.

"Do you want me to hold you" asked Eddie trying to find a way to help make this easier for the girl.

Emmie shook her head no and clung to Jamie.

"Baby girl, it will be okay. She won't hurt you, she just wants to help you" Jamie reminded

"I-I'm scared" Emmie said

"Can I look but if you say stop I will stop?" Linda asked

"Okay" Emmie said in terror.

"Do you want me to leave" asked Jamie.

Emmie clung to him giving the answer he needed.

Linda looked as Emmie was bawling in fear.

"Okay great job sweetie" Linda praised.

They were all in tears seeing how much this child had been through and how hard this was for her. Jamie got up again knowing that helped calm her last time.

"It's bad Eddie" Linda told her.

"That son of a bitch" Eddie fumed.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you all for your support on this story! Something that I forgot to add on the first chapter is that this story is not going to be realistic __to what procedure should be used in these circumstances. Its just for fun:) Hope you enjoy this next chapter!_

Jamie just got Emmie to calm down. He went over to talk to Eddie and Linda.

"What do we need to do to help her?" questioned Jamie.

"Physically, I can get an ointment to put on the burn and you can ice the bruises if they start to bother her. I am going to order a test to check for transmitted diseases. I called Danny and asked him to go to the store. He should be on his way there. I told him you would text him a list of things along with what I told him that you needed for her."

"Thanks Linda, we really appreciate all your help." Jamie said

"I have a soft blanket, a couple toys, a few outfits, and pjs on the list" Eddie said "Do you know of anything else I need to add, I figure we should go out once she feels more comfortable and let her pick most of the things."

"That sounds good to me" Jamie agreed.

Jamie went over to the couch and sat down with Emmie resting her head on his chest slowly drifting to sleep feeling protected in his arms.

"Another thing you will want to work on is getting her to eat something" Linda added "She is severely malnourished. At this point whatever you can get her to eat is fine."

Eddie nodded. Eddie and Jamie were overwhelmed for this girl and how much she was dealing with. They were glad that they were the ones that could help her work through this and give her a better life.

After awhile of talking about how to best help Emmie, Danny knocked on the apartment door. Eddie went to go get the door and greeted him with thanks. Danny walked over to where Linda, Jamie, and Emmie were. He saw how innocent and small Emmie was and felt furious.

"What the hell was this guy thinking" Danny said referring to Emmie's abuser.

"They have his name and are trying to track him down now" Eddie said

"Sarge was concerned that he is going to try to come back for Emmie" Jamie added.

"Do you have anyone to stand watch of your apartment?" questioned Danny.

"No, we are hoping that our apartment is a less obvious place to find her." Eddie said

"I will stay here then." Danny said firmly.

"She may be anxious around you, but I think it is smart to have another one watching out for this precious girl." Linda confirmed.

"I can keep my distance." Danny said

Eddie and Jamie didn't want to stress the girl out more but figured it was a good safety precaution until they are able to get security equipment installed in the apartment from their precinct.

"Here's what I got from the store." Danny said as he put the bag on the coffee table.

Eddie took the bag and pulled out a soft, pink children's blanket, a pig stuffed animal along, 3 outfits and 2 pajamas, and another stuffed animal that was a heating and cooling pack which was what Linda suggested.

"Do you know what the plan is for her" asked Danny.

"Actually we are going to try to adopt her!" Eddie said with a smile

"Really that's great!" Linda said excitedly while trying to keep her voice down to try not to wake Emmie.

"Congrats!" Danny said

"Yeah thanks, we are going to start the process tomorrow and I going to see what I can do to have her be able to stay here with us in the mean time." Jamie explained.

Eddie got up to throw Emmie's new clothes in the wash so they would be ready for her. When Eddie got back she saw Emmie's face that looked like she was in distress.

"Jamie I think she is having a nightmare." Eddie said.

"We can go out so we don't make her more panicked when she wakes up." Linda suggested.

"Thanks that might be best" Eddie replied.

"Hey sweetie wake up" Jamie said as he shook her lightly.

"noo no no, Pwease no" Emmie pleaded in her sleeping state. "Pwease no hurt me, I sorry, I sorry"

"Its okay Emmie, you're here with Jamie and I" Eddie tried to comfort her.

Jamie gave her to Eddie as he looked for something to help her.

"Baby girl you're safe now no one will hurt you here." Eddie reminded

She jolted awake. She quickly got off Eddie's lap and scurried to the corner behind a chair, hyperventilating. Jamie hurried over with her new blanket and had heated up the new bunny. Eddie and Jamie slowly approached the girl curled in a ball having trouble breathing who was in complete terror.

"Your okay, you need to breath baby" Eddie said."We won't hurt you"

Emmie was almost passing out when they decided that one of them better get her to try to help her breathing before she lost consciousness. Eddie leaned forward.

"I want to help you. Is that okay" Eddie asked.

She tried to scoot back more.

"It's okay" Eddie said hating that she was pushing Emmie to be held by Jamie or herself but she new she needed to help the girl.

Eddie slowly got the girl and stood up rocking her and shushing her in attempts to calm her. Jamie gave her her heated bunny which seemed to calm her more than anything at this point.

"Can.. you.. hold.. me" She asked Jamie just below a whisper.

"You bet" Jamie replied, slowly getting her from Eddie.

Jamie thought that maybe going to a different room would help her be a bit more distracted from the terrible memories she experienced in that dream. Jamie and Eddie both never wanted her to feel the pain she had and was experiencing again. Seeing her in that much pain was heart wrenching for both of them.

Jamie went into their bedroom and sat in the large rocker they had at the end of their room and rocked Emmie while Eddie went to go get the other blanket that was left on the couch and to tell Danny and Linda that they could go back into the living room.

"I'm really sorry" Emmie said in defeat.

"Why honey?" Jamie asked

"I didn't listen and I cried. Will you hurt me now?" Emmie asked leaning back off of Jamie starting to cry again.

Eddie came in just as she was asking that question.

"Of course not sweetie. You never have to feel bad for how you feel. We are here to help you. And we will never hurt you." Eddie told her.

"So you won't touch me" Emmie asked

"We will never do that" Jamie chimed in.

"Hey can I get you something to eat?" asked Eddie.

"ummm no.. no I don't eat anything."

"If you want something you can". Eddie said "We don't want anything from you we just want you to eat" Eddie said remembering how she reacted when they gave her the bunny when they first met her.

"really" she asked

"Yeah, how about we go in the kitchen and see if anything sounds good" Eddie asked.

"okay" Emmie said with almost a glimmer of excitement but yet still hesitant.

"Hey Emmie, you remember Linda from earlier?"

Emmie shook her head

"Her husband, Jamie's brother is out there is that okay? He won't hurt you"

Emmie tensed up a bit in Jamie's arms "will I go with him before I eat" asked Emmie

"No, you don't have to do anything like that anymore" Eddie reminded her reassuringly.

"can… Jamie.. hold me" she asked not wanting to upset Jamie or Eddie.

"You got it" Jamie said

They slowly went out of the room as Jamie reassuringly held Emmie.

Danny got up and stayed his distance

"Hey kid how are you feeling?" Danny asked sensitively.

Emmie's face looked sad and she didn't want to talk to him but didn't want to make them mad.

"okay" she said with fear.

"We are going to the kitchen to find something yummy, aren't we." Eddie said and looked toward Emmie.

Emmie shook her head a bit and leaned in closer to Jamie. Jamie supportively patted her gently on the back in reassurance. When they got to the kitchen they discovered they did not have very many kid friendly items. Eddie opened the refrigerator.

"Anything look good" she asked knowing she probably wouldn't say if it did, she tried to lay out a couple options not to overwhelm her but to give her control with choosing what she wanted.

"Let's see we have apples, carrots, cereal, or toast do any of those sound good?" She tried to throw in some healthy options which she thought would make the decision easier.

"apples?" She said reluctantly.

Eddie was surprised that was her choice but was so happy that she said what she wanted

"Great choice!" Eddie reassured.

Jamie and Eddie smiled at each other. Jamie knew exactly what Eddie was thinking. She made a healthy food choice just like what Jamie would do.

"Great, it look's like we have another one of you now." Eddie said jokingly under her breath.


	3. Chapter 3

Linda had left and Emmie was just finishing her apples on the couch next to Jamie. She yawned.

"Are you tired?" Jamie asked.

She lightly nodded.

"Do you want to sleep here on the couch or in the bedroom?" he questioned.

"Here please"

She laid down on the couch curled up tightly. Jamie got up and tucked the blankets around her creating a warm comforting spot.

Eddie came over to where the two of them were. She took a seat next to Emmie making sure she felt secure until she fell asleep.

They all heard a knock on the door. Jamie looked at Eddie with concern. Emmie scrambled onto Eddie's lap looking for protection. Eddie held her firmly, got up, and went into Jamie and her bedroom. Danny got his gun out of his holster and strategically made his way to the door. Jamie had his hand on his holster prepared to take action if needed. Danny looked out the peephole. He saw a uniformed officer.

"Badge!" he said firmly.

The officer held his badge at the door as Danny confirmed.

"Code 4" he said

Danny unlocked the door and let the officer in who had a box of security equipment from TARU.

"They are coming to install it in a couple of minutes." the officer said referring to TARU.

"Sarge must have called them telling them we needed equipment" Jamie said in a questioning way.

"Yep" the officer replied plainly.

Jamie and Danny glanced at each other confused with a bit of concern. It was then that Eddie came out carrying Emmie who was holding tightly onto her. Jamie discreetly held his hand up and Eddie new immediately to return to the room, lock the door, and have her gun in reach.

The "officer" launched himself toward Eddie and Emmie as she was quickly walking back. Jamie went hands on with him getting him to the ground as Danny kept his gun trained on him.

"GUN!" Jamie spoke loudly.

"SHOW ME YOUR HANDS" Danny yelled. "NOW"

The man went for his gun as Jamie backed away to ensure he didn't get shot.

Bang! Bang! Bang! Danny shot the man resolving the threat. Danny threw Jamie his cuffs and got out his phone calling in to the dispatch.

Once the man was restrained, due to protocol, he ran back to the bedroom to check on Eddie and Emmie.

"Hey it's just me. It's safe now" He said calmly letting Eddie know before she unlocked the door. As he walked in the room he saw Emmie crying silently just like when they first met her. Jamie went over and took her from Eddie, knowing he made he feel safe. She hooked her arms around Jamie's neck tightly.

"Hey, its okay" he whispered "we're safe."

With Emmie resting her head on his shoulder he looked over at Eddie. Eddie could tell by his face that the man was dead.

"Is Danny okay?" she asked

"Yeah he's fine, he called it in. I'm sure we will need to go to a safe house now.

"In here!" Danny yelled out toward the hallway to the officers.

"The officer that was supposed to deliver the equipment is out on the sidewalk, DOA." the Sergeant said. "This John Doe shot him and took his clothes and badge!" he said pointing to the dead body.

Danny put his head in his hands.

The other officers looked at the dead body and saw that under the shirt collar he had a tattoo that was associated with the mafia group Paul was the head of.

"Damn!" Danny said angrily hitting the wall with his hand.

"Where is Reagan and Janko?" the sargent questioned.

"In there" Danny pointed.

The sargent walked back and knocked on the outside of the door not wanting to enter and startle the girl.

Eddie went to the doorway and talked to the sargent as he informed her of what had happened.


	4. Chapter 4

It was nearing six in the morning when the three of them had arrived at the safe house somewhere in Brooklyn. Danny and Baez drove them in their car along with multiple other undercover officers in unmarked cars ensuring no one was following them.

They walked in the front door of the brownstone house with the few things they were able to pack. Eddie had Emmie in her arms. The house was about 700 square feet with one bedroom and one and a half bathrooms. It had a nice white and grey updated kitchen with a kitchen table and a living room directly across from it with two couches and a chair.

"This is what we could get the fastest." Danny said recognizing it was small.

"Its okay." Eddie said glad they were able to get a safe house.

"There is going to be 24 hour surveillance from two officers outside in unmarked cars. This place is set up with cameras and panic buttons. You should be safe here. Make a grocery list and Baez and I can make a run." Danny stated.

Eddie gave Emmie to Jamie and went to write a list of food items they needed.

"Do want anything sweetheart?" Eddie asked Emmie.

Emmie shrugged.

"How about more apples" Jamie asked

"okay" Emmie said timidly.

Eddie smiled toward the girl and made sure to write apples on the list.

Eddie tore off the piece of paper and handed it to Danny thanking him for helping them.

"Call if you need anything." Danny said as he walked out.

Jamie walked over to the couch in the living room and sat down with Emmie on his lap. Jamie and Eddie could tell she was starting to feel more comfortable around them. They were so glad that Emmie was finding comfort between the two of them. Emmie sat up off of Jamie's chest and was looking at his uniform he still had on. She was admiring all his shiny metals.

"what are these for?" she asked quietly

"These are called metals, they all mean different things" Jamie said with a smile. "The one with a star I was given for saving someone's life"

"really" Emmie asked very intrigued.

"Yeah really, and these numbers at the top are what precinct I belong to, or the area I get to work in" Jamie continued to tell her about his metals as she looked at them fascinated.

Given that Emmie didn't sleep much that night Eddie wanted to get her pjs on so she could be more comfortable and sleep if she wanted to.

"Emmie do you want to go get your pjs on" Eddie asked her

"umm I don't have any."

"Danny picked some up for you."

"really"

"Yeah lets go try them on!"

Emmie slowly got down and walked over to Eddie and headed for the bedroom.

Eddie got her pjs and got down on her knees in front of Emmie to help her.

Emmie backed up a bit hesitant.

"I won't hurt you. Do you want me to leave?" Eddie asked unsure if she could do it by herself.

She shrugged.

Eddie wasn't sure how to handle this situation and hated that this little girl had these feelings.

"I'll turn around" Eddie said

After about a minute Eddie heard a faint whisper

"i'm sorry, I don't know how" Emmie said and tensed up.

"Its okay sweetheart, can I help you"

Emmie nodded with a bit of uncertainty with not knowing if the same thing would happen every other time she had her clothes taken off.

Eddie helped her get changed as Emmie stood there stiff and scared with anticipation that something bad was going to happen.

"How do you like them" Eddie asked when she had finished.

"thank you" Emmie said.

Eddie stood up and opened the door as the two of them walked out toward Jamie who was still on the couch.

"I like those" Jamie said referring to Emmie's new pink pjs with flowers.

Emmie walked over to Jamie.

"can I sit with you?"

"You bet!"

Jamie lifted her up into his lap and she laid her head back down on his chest just like before. Eddie went back into the bedroom to get changed out of her uniform into some lounge clothes. When she entered back out into the living room she peaked out the curtains that were needing to be shut for their protecting. The sun was just starting to rise.

"There's a tv in the bedroom do we want to go watch something in there?" Eddie asked

"Sounds like a plan to me" Jamie stated "What do you think?" he asked Emmie.

"okay" Emmie said with sleep laced in her voice.

Jamie stood up with her in his arms and the three of them walked into the bedroom.

Eddie gave Emmie her blanket and stuffed bunny and pig.

"thank you" Emmie told Eddie

Emmie got into bed next to Jamie as Emmie slowly drifted off to sleep on Jamie's chest relaxing to the rise and fall of his chest.

"What do you want to watch?" Eddie asked directing the question to Jamie knowing Emmie was almost asleep.

"Anything but The Little Mermaid! You made me watch it last time!"

Eddie glared at him.

"How about food network?" Jamie recommended.

They ended up falling asleep until 30 minutes later Danny knocked on the door with their groceries.

Jamie and Eddie both woke up to the door but Eddie went to get so Emmie could stay asleep.

"Hey Danny, Baez, thanks for getting these"

"No problem"

"Emmie is sleeping right now" Eddie said so they knew to keep their voices down.

"Well give this to her when she wakes up." Danny said giving Eddie a water mat for her to draw on.

"Will do" Eddie said giving a smile.

"You know this girl has already captured every Reagan heart!" Baez said.

"That she has" Danny replied. "But just wait till Pop and Dad get to see her!"


	5. Chapter 5

Danny and Baez had left. Jamie had laid Emmie down and put blankets around her to ensure she did not fall off the bed. He left the door open incase she woke up. He had called Erin and talked to her about what they needed to do in order to have Emmie stay with them as well as starting the adoption process;

"Erin said that she will figure out Emmie staying with us. She said she could tell the judge it is for her protection and it is in Emmie's best interest that she is with us due to the fact that she is getting more comfortable and changing who she is staying with would create more trauma." Jamie relaid to Eddie.

"That's good. What did she say about us starting the adoption process?"

"She should be able to rush it. Maybe 2 weeks."

"That's great! I am so glad this sweet girl is going to be apart of our family"

"I agree. She deserves a good mom after all she has been through." Jamie said as he hugged Eddie.

Eddie smiled " And don't forget a good dad." Eddie said.

Jamie kissed Eddie.

"I think we should talk to Emmie about us adopting her. I think giving her the most control we can will be beneficial." Jamie said.

"That's a good idea."

Jamie's phone started ringing. He walked over to the kitchen counter to grab it.

"Hey dad!"

"I heard you have someone you are looking after"

"Danny told you?"

"Yep. So how is she doing?"

"She's hanging in there. She is certainly strong. Already taking after the Reagan name"

"Trust me the case is up in 1PP. We will find him and make sure he gets properly sentenced." Frank said firmly. "You know I wont be able to hold back Pop for much longer, he is really wanting to see his new great granddaughter. And I have to say that I am eager to meet her as well."

" Yeah she is still spooked around new people. I don't want to rush her into anything she isn't ready for." Jamie said.

"Neither do we. Just tell us when she is ready." Frank said understandingly. "Do you guys need anything?"

"We are good, thanks dad."

"Okay call if you do."

"Sounds good, talk to you later"

Jamie put his phone back down on the counter.

"We are going to have a bunch of people eager to meet Emmie" Jamie told Eddie.

She smiled "I can see how she has that effect on people"

Jamie looked out the front windows of the brownstone house and saw two more unmarked police cars arrive.

"Looks like 1PP sent some back up. Pops and Dad are really…."

Eddie and Jamie both heard whimpering in the bedroom. Jamie and Eddie quickly headed for Emmie. When they walked in the room they saw her in the corner sucking her thumb.

"Hey, it's alright" Jamie soothed as he approached her.

"i'm sorry, i'm weally sorry" Emmie said bawling.

Eddie looked over to the bed and saw that she had and accident.

"Ohh its okay honey. It happens." Eddie said.

"no no no i'm sorry. I won't do it again pwease don't hurt me this time."

Eddie kneeled down next to where Jamie was in front of Emmie.

"Hey its okay we won't hurt you. I promise we won't. Eddie told her.

"but i was bad."

"No, no sweetheart you were not bad. Accidents happen."Eddie said.

"i'm sorry"

"Its okay baby" Jamie said

Emmie took her thumb out of her mouth and slowly came out of the ball she had curled herself in.

"Can I help you get cleaned up?" Eddie asked her.

"okay" Emmei said hesitantly

Eddie reached out for her hand and guided Emmie to the bathroom grabbing one of her new outfits on the way there. Jamie took the bed sheets off and went to put it in the wash.

Eddie started the bath unsure of how this would all go.

"Is okay if I put you in the bath?" Eddie asked.

Emmie looked down and started to become worried again.

"Sweet girl I promise I won't hurt you."

"okay, please don't make it hurt"

Eddies heart broke for this little girl. The adults in her life treated her terribly and destroyed any trust she had in the world. Eddie was determined to show Emmie that she can trust her and Jamie.

" I promise I won't"

Eddie helped her get into the bath sewing her flinch when she hit the water anticipating the temperature. Seeing all of Emmie's injuries and understanding partially why bathes were hard for Emmie made her blood boil.

Emmie was trying to make herself as small as possible hiding her face which had tears streaming down her cheeks.

Once they finished Eddie put on her new outfit and picked up Emmie.

"I have a surprise for you" Eddie told Emmie "Danny gave me a mat that you can draw on. Do you want to use it?"

Emmie wasn't sure what to say so she just thanked Eddie.

Eddie walked over to the kitchen table and placed Emmie on the bench. She went over to get the mat as Jamie walked over to Emmie.

"im sorry" Emmie told Jamie putting her head down.

"It's okay sweetie. We aren't mad at you."

"When are you going to punish me?" She asked fearfully.

"No we aren't going to punish you. You didn't do anything wrong. And we will never hurt you even if you did do something wrong."

Eddie came over and put out the mat and the markers that were filled with water so she could draw on the mat."

Eddie looked to Jamie with sadness.

Emmie laid down on the bench curled up closing her eyes.

"Do you want to go lay on the couch with me?" Jamie asked.

"okay"

Jamie picked her up and grabbed one of her clean blankets and her stuffed animals. They sat on the couch and in a matter of minutes Emmie was back to sleep.

Eddie went over to the other couch and sat down.

"She has been through alot" Eddie said "When I was giving her a bath I saw how bad her injuries were" Eddie had a tear roll down her cheek. "That man should be tortured just like she was!"

Jamie shook his head in anger at her abuser "I know Eddie. The best thing we can do is create a home for her to show her how she should be treated"

Eddie nodded

"Linda was talking to me about what trauma looks like in kids her age, sleeping a lot is one of the things that may be prominent for her for awhile."

Jamie nodded.

"Just means we get more time to snuggle her" Jamie said trying to lighten the mood a bit.

"That sounds pretty good to me. I am going to see if Danny can pick up some pull ups from the store to prevent this particular trigger for her."

"Maybe see if he could pick up some movies for her or something she can do while relaxing." Jamie suggested.

"Will do"


	6. Chapter 6

_Thank you for your support on this story! I am not sure which direction I want to take this story so hopefully the next update will be a bit more interesting._

Jamie and Eddie sat for awhile taking while Emmie was sleeping. Emmie woke up groggy, slowly lifting her head. She looked relieved to be waking up in Jamie's arms instead of back in the house she was found in.

"Hey sleepyhead." Jamie said softly.

"hi"

"How are you feeling?" Eddie asked her.

"okay." she replied even though she was hurting.

"Do you want to draw on that mat now? And I can get you something to eat." Eddie asked

"okay"

She got down from Jamie's lap and walked over to the table with Eddie. The two of them sat down and Eddie started to show her how the mat worked. Jamie got up and walked over to them.

"Can I get you something to eat?" Jamie asked.

Emmie agreed reluctantly. Jamie walked over into the kitchen. He figured he would make her a sample plate of things, to see what she liked and what she wasn't a big fan of. He put fruits, veggies, crackers, a bit of a sandwich, and a piece of a poptart. He brought the plate over to Emmie and placed it next to her.

"thank you." she told him.

Jamie and Eddie could tell that she had some anxiety with food. For one they knew she was not fed properly and from what they put together her asking for food was something she would be punished for. They wanted to normalize eating for her and have her feel that if she was hungry she could get something whenever she wanted.

While they sat at the table together Jamie and Eddie didn't want to draw too much attention to her eating so they tried to talk and draw together to not make her feel nervous thinking that they would take away her food.

Emmie continued drawing while taking bites in between. They saw that she was not very big on sweets and went more for the healthy options.

When she had almost a third of her plate finished Jamie and Eddie could tell that she was getting full.

"If you don't want the rest that's okay." Eddie told her.

Jamie and Eddie saw her get a bit stressed. Emmie thought that she needed to finish her plate because she wasn't sure when the next time she would be able to get something.

"Next time you get hungry you tell Eddie or I and we can get you something." Jamie said in attempts to calm her and correct that old thought process.

"really?"

"You bet." Jamie replied.

"How about we set out some of you favorite foods on the counter so you can come get something when you are hungry?"

"okay!" Emmie said with a bit of excitement.

The three of them headed for the kitchen in search of her favorite items. They ended up setting mostly fruits and veggies out.

"Do you want any crackers?" Eddie asked

Emmie shrugged. Eddie placed them out to give her more variety.

"could I draw again please?"

"Sure you can!" Eddie said

They went to the table and all sat back down. Jamie looked towards Eddie asking her if she thought now would be a good time to talk to Emmie about adopting her. Eddie thought now was a good time so she started the conversation.

"Jamie and I have a question for you." Eddie told Emmie

"i'm sorry, did I do something wrong?" Emmie asked nervously.

"No, no you didn't sweetheart. We were just wondering if you would want to stay here with Jamie and I forever." Eddie told her trying to get to the point hoping to not stress her out more.

"I like it here." Emmie said shyly.

"We like you here too." Eddie said.

"Would you be okay staying here with us?" Jamie asked her.

Emmie nodded.

Jamie and Eddie smiled at each other happy that they were able to keep this little girl in their lives forever.

After awhile the three of them went back in the bedroom and began to watch movies. About an hour later Emmie was back asleep. Danny came by to drop off the things they had asked for.

"How's she's doing?" He asked.

"She's doing alright given the situation she just came from." Jamie told him.

Emmie had woken up and walked out to find Jamie or Eddie. She saw them standing by the front door with Danny. She slowly walked over to Jamie with her head down. She held onto Jamie's leg. He picked her as she put her face into Jamie's body. Jamie took a step back from Danny to try to make her feel more comfortable.

"How are you doing munchkin?" Danny asked her delicately.

"thank you for the mat." She said just above a whisper.

"Of course. I may have stuck something else in the bag I brought over for you."

"thank you…" she hesitated for a second not knowing what to call him "Mr. Danny"

Danny smiled at her. Jamie, Eddie and Danny could tell that she was starting to feel more comfortable around him. They knew cultivating a bit of trust between her, Jamie and Eddie would help with interacting with people as well as meeting new ones.

"Well if you need anything else just give me call." Danny told them as he headed for the door to leave.

"Thanks Danny." Jamie told him.

"Well what do we want to do now" Eddie asked ****


	7. Chapter 7

A few days had passed and the three of them were eager to get out of the safe house given that they have been in it for over 3 days. Emmie was starting to feel much more comfortable around Eddie and Jamie.

They decided to ask Emmie if she would be okay with going over to see Frank and Henry. She was hesitant but with the reassurance from Jmaie and Eddie they were going to try.

"Are you ready to see them today?" Eddie asked Emmie.

"yes" she told her putting her head down.

"Remember that Jamie and I will be there the whole time and if you ever want to leave we can"

"Okay"

Jamie walked in finishing buttoning his last button.

"Hey cutie, you ready?" He asked.

"mmhhm" she said nodding hesitantly.

Jamie picked her up.

"We will be with you the whole time."

Frank's detail had knocked on the door ready to pick them up. Eddie picked up her bag that had some things for Emmie. Jamie picked up Emmie's car seat with his free hand. They headed out to the SUV and went off towards Frank's and Henry's house. When they arrived Jamie got Emmie out. Eddie grabbed her bag and they went up toward the front door. When they opened the door Emmie tightened her grip. Jamie patted her back in reassurance as they stepped inside

"Hey there" Frank said happily while at the same time maintaining a calmness. He hugged Eddie as she walked in. He knew to avoid close contact with Emmie for now. Frank and Henry had already discussed with Jamie beforehand about what triggered her.

Emmie leaned into Jamie more.

"hello" she said meekly.

"Hey Dad" Jamie said as he came into the house.

Henry was just walking up the hallway just as excited to meet his new great granddaughter as Frank was.

"Hey there sweet pea!" Henry said completely ignoring Jamie and Eddie.

Jamie and Eddie smiled at each other seeing how excited Pops was with having another great granddaughter.

"hello" Emmie said shyly.

"Why don't we go sit down" Frank suggested.

For Emmie's first visit the adults planned to be very calm and not have the attention solely on Emmie. Jamie and Eddie knew that would increase her anxiety.

Jamie sat down on the couch with Emmie on his lap. Eddie sat next to them while Frank was on the couch across from them and Henry took a seat in his usual chair.

At first they made small talk allowing Emmie to adjust to her new surroundings and hopefully feel a bit more comfortable.

"So Emmie what do you like to do?" Henry asked after a while dying to hear more from this sweet girl.

"umm I like to draw" she said nervously.

"You know what! My wife, your great grandmother loved to do art as well! I know some of her old supplies is around here I'll have to find it for you." Henry was talking to the girl like she had been part of the family forever.

Henry knew that the supplies that he had mentioned were much too old for Emmie's age. Everyone knew that meant he would be making a trip to the art store to find some children's art supplies.

"Is there anything else you like to do?" Frank asked.

"I like Mr. Oink" she told him quietly.

"Her stuffed pig" Jamie filled in.

"Oh! Do you have him with you" Frank asked.

"mmhm" Emmie said while untucking him from her arm to show to Frank.

After awhile Emmie had become much more comfortable around the two of them.

"I just made cookies in the kitchen before you came. Want some?" Henry asked.

Henry had made many things before they came over. When he heard how malnourished she was he was going to make a point to help her get to a healthy weight.

Emmie wasn't too sure about going with Henry alone so Eddie offered to go with her. The three of them went off into the kitchen while Frank and Jamie continued to talk mainly about how Emmie was doing.

"Here's some cookies and milk and I can make pretty much anything else." Henry said to Emmie.

"thank you" she replied timidly.

"Anytime honey, if you ever want anything you just come to me and I will get it for you."

All the Reagans had fallen hard for this little girl and Erin had yet to meet her. Emmie's milk was gone and Henry saw that she wasn't the biggest fan of the cookies but still ate them. Henry was wanting to make sure that when she was able to come to Sunday dinner that they would have options available to her that she liked.

"What does this little lady like to eat" Henry asked directing the question more to Eddie than Emmie.

"Well she's pretty much like Jamie when it comes to food." she told him with a smile.

"Ahh I see, so the healthy stuff."

"You got it" Eddie said reaching for a cookie.


End file.
